Chatter Telephone
The Chatter Telephone is one of the supporting characters in Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story 3'' Chatter is one of the oldest toys at Sunnyside Daycare. He is first seen hiding behind the corner and ringing to capture Woody's attention after Woody returns to Sunnyside to rescue his imprisoned friends. When Woody picks up the phone, Chatter Telephone tells Woody that he should not have come back, due to Lotso adding more guards and patrols, but gives Woody advice by giving him an escape route of Sunnyside. He also warns about the Monkey who is monitoring the security cameras in the classrooms, and his gang for helping Andy's toys escape Sunnyside.]]hallways, and the playground and tells Woody to get rid of the Monkey before escaping Sunnyside. He is very tough, speaks with a film noir style, and says that Lotso will never break him. However, in the end, Chatter is brutally beaten and ultimately broken by Lotso and his crew for helping the toys escape until he finally talks. He apologizes to Woody for this, but Woody fully understands what Chatter went through and sympathises with him. During the end credits, when Sunnyside is revolutionized into a cool and groovy toy paradise, Chatter is shown to be repaired (possibly by Twitch and Sparks) and happy. He is seen during a disco party that is held in the Butterfly Room as he comes to a brief stop and rings in front of Ken, and Ken mimes talking on the phone as Chatter rolls away. Personality Chatter cannot speak unless his receiver is lifted from its cradle, and rings as a way of getting someone to pick up his receiver. When Woody returns to the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, after coming from the Butterfly Room via Bonnie's backpack, Chatter Telephone explains how to escape Sunnyside (where the key is hidden, how to avoid the security cameras, etc). He also tells Woody about "The Monkey": a toy monkey that serves as chief of security at Sunnyside. He claims he can "never be broken," though when figured out that he helped Andy's Toys escape, Lotso and his henchtoys break him. In the end credits, the toys at Sunnyside repair him, and he enjoys a happier life there. Toy Description From Official Website: "Chatter Phone Tipline" on YouTube On YouTube, Pixar uploaded four videos featuring Chatter Telephone explaining to Woody different Easter Eggs. In one video, Chatter mentions that he explained to Woody the Pizza Planet truck, and although no video was uploaded for this, many of the Pizza Planet truck appearances were detailed in a Facebook picture album on the Disney/Pixar Facebook page with Chatter Telephone. Chatter Phone Tipline A113|A113 in Pixar films Chatter Phone Tipline "Sid's Cameo"|Sid's cameo in Toy Story 3 Chatter Phone Tipline "Lee's One-Line"|Lee Unkrich's line in Toy Story 3 Chatter Phone Tipline "Teddy Newton"|Teddy Newton's voice roles in Pixar films Gallery Chatter Telephone TS3.jpg|Promotional Poster Tt520 21ppub.pub16.2441.jpg|Chatter Telephone helps Woody by giving him an escape route of Sunnyside. SB014.jpg|The famous Chatter Telephone by Fisher-Price Toys Trivia * Chatter Telephone is based on the famous Fisher-Price toy of the same name that has been produced since 1962 (as seen in the 3rd photo above). *Chatter Telephone is Teddy Newton's favorite voice role. Disney•Pixar's Youtube *In the "Chatter Phone Tipline" videos about Teddy Newton, he says Teddy Newton infultrated Sunnyside, and then says "Becareful, he can be anyone of the toys around us." It turns out Chatter Telephone is Teddy Newton. References Telephone, Chatter